


Angst drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Read the summary please, not able to put it up here, so many tags for different things going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: These are angsty drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Swearing  
> pairing: Bucky x Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, this also became a little fluffy, but I like it.

“You always smile like you’re about to cry,” Bucky said, casting a sideways glance at the God next to him.

“And you always look as if a child has stolen your treat,” Loki retorted dryly, not sparing the man a glance. “Are we trading insults or was there something you wished to discuss?”

Bucky made a disdainful noise in the back of his throat. “Straight to the chase today?”

“Even Gods have schedules. Midgard won't conquer itself.”

Loki’s words had been humorless, even snappy, and Bucky sighed. Always the pushing, the lashing out and the hiding behind smiles when someone got too close to him. It was easy to see if one knew where to look and how to read the Trickster. To Bucky it was easy to read him. “Loki, I'm serious.”

“So am I,” Loki said, fully on the defense now.

“Stop being such a punk and just fucking talk to me!” Bucky growled frustrated. “Don't you trust me?” he asked and when Loki opened his mouth to undoubtedly make a sniding retort, he quickly added, “No! Don't answer that.” Then he sighed. “I’ve proven time and again you can trust me. I’ve stuck out my neck for you, helped you out of that prison, defended you against my best friend, made sure you got freedom. You could at least open up a little.”

This time Loki did look at him, a scowl on his face. “And why would I do that?” he spat venomous. “So you can use the information against me? To take what I tell you and stomp on it and grind it beneath your boot? I kindly decline.”

“Is that what everyone did?” Bucky asked, his tone milder as he realised what Loki was implying. Apparently he was right as he saw the God's scowl falling and turning vulnerable, almost rocking back on his heels. “You opening up to someone and them just taking your emotions to turn them against you? That’s what you fear I'll do?”

“I fear nothing!” Loki resolutely snapped, a little too quick.

“Liar!”

Loki scoffed and turned away from the other. “What does it matter to you?”

Bucky sighed again, though this time it was to keep himself from lashing out verbally. He knew that wouldn’t get Loki to talk. “It matters,  _ punk _ , because I care.”

Okay, maybe a slight provoke.

“I strongly advise you to stop doing that.”

“Why?” Bucky snapped, but immediately wound down. Carefully he took a step towards Loki, putting his flesh hand on the man’s upper arm. “What’re you so afraid of?” he asked softly.

With a jerk Loki pulled his arm free and turned on his heel. Liquid fire blazed in his green eyes, his face a mask of anger mixed with anguish. “You do not understand, do you?” he almost shouted. “You should stop caring because I drag everyone down with me. Because those who come close to me end up hurt, or dead. I am nothing but your downfall, and the sooner you realise that, the better!”

This time it was Bucky who rocked back on his heels and at the same time Loki’s anger washed from his face. Too late the God realized that he had opened up in his anger, turmoil obviously written across his features, before he closed off entirely and put his walls back in place.

“Not gonna let you go,” Bucky whispered. “Not after everything I went through. Not after all I’ve done for you. I’m not going to discard you like some lost dog only because you bite sometimes.”

“Then you are a fool,” Loki said emotionless, but this time he allowed it when Bucky laid his hand on his arm.

“I’d gladly be your fool, punk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: verbal fighting  
> pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

“You annoy me, you make me angry, you make me want to hurt you, but at the same time I want to kiss and fuck you hard,” you shouted.

The Trickster God shouted back, his green eyes ablaze with fury. “Well, that is amusing because I do  _ not _ share the sentiment!”

Loki’s words hit home, knocking the air out of your lungs and drowning your anger in hurt like tidal wave. You had thought that the little fights, the tense interactions and the slightly obscene tinted teasings had been because Loki fancied you, but maybe that wasn’t the case. Maybe it had been a fickle of your imagination, a foolish hope and something  _ you _ desired, but not what  _ he _ desired.

Whether the God was ignoring the hurt expression on your face, or simply didn’t see it, he paid it no heed. On an angered tone he continued. “You are nothing but a mere human, constantly getting in my way. You think you are helping me, but I have to bend my back every time to save your hide. You’re f-”

“Then why do you even bother?” You interrupted him, an icy calm in your voice you didn’t feel in your heart. “I’m perfectly capable of fending for myself!”

The step he took closer to you came across as threatening, and you stepped back. This time he got the hint, understanding you were afraid and he took the previous taken step back. However, it hadn’t diminished his anger. Not in the slightest. “Foolish human! Do you not understand? Are you that blind? If something happens to you during my watch these pesky Avengers will skin me alive!”

Immediately after saying it Loki closed his mouth with a clack, his eyes going a fraction wider. Silently and between the lines he had admitted a weakness; a fear of revenge from the heroes that protected the world.

You weren’t dumb, and Loki knew you had caught on. You were quick to push in some words while you still had the chance - to place the finger on a hurtful spot. “Is that also the reason you’re pushing me away? Because you fear their judgement?”

Frustration crept over the God’s fair face. Whether it was because he had dug his own grave or because the words you shoved in his face were true - which you were still uncertain about - you knew not.

“I do not care for their judgement, nor do I care for you,” Loki said defensive. “Just like them you are nothing more than an ant to crush beneath my boot.”

You gave him a hard stare. “Let me know when you’re done lying to yourself,” you said coldly and made to the door. “Then you can at least stop lying to me too.”

With a loud bang the door fell shut behind you and you stomped down the hall to your own chambers.

The door of your own room fell shut behind you and motionless you stood in the middle of the room. Apart from lost you didn’t know how to feel. Too many emotions were warring for attention. Anger, grief, a sense of betrayal and hurt rampaged through your system, your mind not fully able to pick one.

A glimmer you noticed from the corner of your eye drew your attention. The silver statue of a snake intertwined with a dragon stood radiant in the sunlight that poured in through the window. The trinket had been a gift from Loki. You didn’t know why he had given it to you, but from the moment you had unwrapped it from its green paper you had loved it. In your mind it had been a testimony to your friendship that could be something more, but now that statue represented perfectly the tangled emotions and relationship you had with the God.

Silent tears streamed down your face as you stared unseen at the silver sculpting. His words had been clear enough and you didn’t know if those words had been a lie.

A roaring voice - that for once wasn’t Thor - resonated through the hall outside of your door and liberated you from your musings and halted your tears. “Loki! Why is she crying?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Verbal fighting  
> pairing: Bucky x Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is not per se the most angsty thing I’ve written. These two are always bickering in my head.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Loki hissed, his green eyes boring into the Soldier.

“It usually does.” Bucky gave him a chastised look, but underneath it Loki could see the frustration that was creeping up on him.

The ridicule of that statement was ridiculous indeed, given the light of the situation. Loki snorted derisively before he spoke. “What? An apology  _ usually  _ makes someone feel better?  _ You nearly got me killed _ !”

“Aren’t you ‘the great God’ who can weasel himself out of anything?”

Bucky’s question had been calm, but Loki perceived it as a challenge. “I already told you that my magic was waning! Had it not been for that sickeningly good Captain of yours I would have been dead.”

A growl from the other showed the man’s building frustration. “You’re exaggerating. You could’ve portalled out of there.”

“It is not as if I have the Tesseract in my back pocket,” Loki flicked casually.

Bucky gave him a sideways glance and stated plainly, “Liar.”

Loki shrugged, but didn’t answer. He indeed did have the Tesseract with him, but using the object in the middle of a fire and teleporting away would have taken a great deal of the fire in the air with him. It could have injured him gravely - both while traveling with the device and upon arrival.

The God was done with this conversation and turned to leave. He had better things to do than argue with a Human, such as taking a bath and washing away the blood and grime that itchingly clung to his skin.

Apparently trying to leave evoked Bucky’s anger. “Then keep your secrets!” he spat. “But I know what I saw. Fear in your eyes. You fear fire!”

Loki swiveled on his heel to face the man once more, his teeth bared in an angry grimace. “God of  _ Lies _ and  _ Trickery _ ,” he hissed. “I have a right to have my secrets.”

This was preposterous. As if he was going to tell this man the truth about his heritage! The reason why he had been in slightly more danger than the Human could imagine. He had already given too much, right in the moment and just now when he said his Seidr had been waning. It wouldn’t do him good to show more weakness than he already had.

“Because what? Without them you’re nothing?” Bucky all but shouted.

“Neither are you!” Loki countered merciless.

For a moment it looked as if they would get themselves into a physical fight, eyes locked on each other with blazing fury, but in truth the realization of what they both had said seemed to settle in.

The words were true, for the both of them. For the past couple of days they had been working alongside mission after mission, but they had held their walls up so high that they didn’t trust each other. They knew nothing about each other and now that silence had reached boiling point.

With a controlled but angry sigh through his nose Loki deflated minutely, and as the threat of the raging God dimmed down, so did Bucky.

Taking a step back, Loki put a smile on his face as if nothing had happened and said, “What do you wish to know?”

The soldier rubbed his face with his metal hand. Loki’s walls were back in place as he had seen the man do so often. It wouldn’t broker to have a conversation. He wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway, but still Bucky asked. “You’re gonna tell the truth?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Odin’s A+ parenting, the OGC’s father’s A+ parenting.  
> pairing: Loki x Genderfluid!OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got this request I was both thrilled and frightened at the same time. Thrilled because it was quite the unique request, frightened because I knew this one would be hitting close to home. Very close to home. Stay proud, my fellow pride-knights. Stay proud and don’t let anyone drag you down! Not your friends and especially not your family!  
> I’ve deliberately chosen to write this drabble with the female pronouns because that is what I got delivered as a starter. This also turned a little hurt/comfort.

She put the phone down and cried; her father had just called her for the first time after learning about the real her and was less than supportive. Jaydin leaned against the dinner table because she needed the support.

“Mortal, you are pouting,” Loki said from his position on the couch, his nose still buried in a book. “Why?”

Well, pouting was an understatement. Thick, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. “My dad is an idiot,” she hiccuped.

“Most fathers are, that is not a reason to cry,” Loki replied dryly. He snapped his book shut, placing it on his lap and looked at Jaydin. “Or has this something to do with the fact that he is not accepting you for who you are?”

That halted Jaydin’s tears for a moment and she incredulously asked, “You have been eavesdropping?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You were talking loud enough for me to hear it.”

She scoffed. “What do you know anyway?” she bit nasty. “It’s not like  _ you _ would understand.”

The clipped, scoffing laugh that bubbled from the God still sitting on the couch startled Jaydin. The tears were back.

“I know a thing or two about unsupportive fathers and being genderfluid.” He rose from the couch and with blurred vision Jaydin saw a golden glimmer envelop the God. When the glimmer faded Loki had transformed into a woman instead of a man.

Suddenly it felt as if a dam broke, fury mixing with sadness. “Why can’t he just accept me for who I am?” Jaydin sobbed. “He wants me to be his little girl, but I am not! He always complains that I don’t look feminine enough, and whenever I do, he says it’s too slutty. He keeps asking why I can’t be more like the others; if I can’t act normal for once!” she spat.

Loki had bridged the distance between them, sitting down next to her on the table. “Often, people who do not feel like you and I do, do not understand,” she said. “They even fear it. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Then why can’t he love me and be proud of me for who I am!”

“If I had the answer to that, we would not be having this conversation and I would not be wiping the tears of your cheeks,” Loki said and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek with the back of her index finger.

“How did your father react when you told him you’re genderfluid?” Jaydin asked her with a small smile.

“We are Gods, our ways are a little different from your Human ways,” Loki shrugged, but then her face darkened. “Though he was scornful at first. I quickly reminded him that in the past he has used his powers to turn into a woman as well. I think he was more dismayed that I knew that than that he was truly upset about my gender,” Loki chuckled.

Jaydin nodded and then asked with furrowed eyebrows, “How did you know?”

Loki grinned and with a green glimmer of magic there was suddenly a book in her hand. “Books, Jaydin. Books.”

Jaydin grinned back. “Sadly, that isn’t going to work on my father. Any advice?”

“Disow him,” Loki stated dryly.

“I can’t just cut him from my life!” she said bewildered.

“Why not? I am sure you are familiar with the proverb ‘the blood of the coven is thicker than the water of the womb’. Just because he is family it does not mean you cannot cut him from your life. There are enough people out there who you could better surround yourself with.” Loki grinned mischievous, but her words were serious. “The Avengers have all taken a liking on you.”

Jaydin nodded. “I’ll think about it.” Then she chuckled. “This entire conversation is so uncharacteristic of you. You have gone soft, Loki.”

Loki placed a slender index finger on her lips. “Do not tell anyone,” she said and gave Jaydin a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: mentions of torture, implied torture, blood.  
> pairing: Loki x Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, that nearly became a thousand words. I guess Loki had to tell some things…

“I won’t let anything else happen to you,” Clint swore to the God who was laying face first on the floor in a miserable heap. The Archer was hovering over his mangled form, but he didn’t know what to do or how to help.

“Suddenly getting sentimental, Barton?” Loki groaned, not making an effort to get up from the dirty floor.

“Damn it, Loki. Can’t you just say ‘thank you’?”

“No,” Loki answered dryly. “That word is on the last page of my dictionary and I have not read that far yet.” Immediately he got punished for the many words he had spoken, coughing nasty and he could taste the blood in his mouth.

“I highly doubt it,” Clint muttered, falling back on his ass from his crouched position. “You want to roll over?”

Loki groaned and weakly shook his head as far as his position and the pain allowed him. “When they come back, there is nothing you can do. You know this.”

Some unknown organisation had captured Loki and Clint, stripped the God of his scepter and had jostled them both enough that their minds had cleared of its influence. Then they had gotten stuck with each other, stuffed in a tiny, dirty cell. Once in a while they dragged the God out to question and torture him.

The first days in captivity Clint had laughed and had said that Loki deserved it - Loki could understand the spite and hate the man had felt towards him - but without a break to recover, Loki had gotten worse for the wear. Their methods had become crueler and even Clint had reached a point where he didn't feel like justice was served any longer.

Now the archer showed compassion and remorse, wanting to help the God, but unable to do so. They didn't talk a lot. If they did their conversations were shallow at best. Mostly because Loki wasn't always able to speak, but also because neither of them wanted to give each other - and their captors - intel about themselves.

“You can't keep this up forever. Even you must have a limit,” Clint sighed, agitation, but more so fear, apparent in his voice.

“A lot longer than you think,” Loki breathed. Then he added barely audible, “This is not my first time.”

“What do you mean?”

Loki was silent for a moment before he answered softly with a hint of anguish laced in his voice, “Getting tortured.”

Now Clint was silent and after what seemed like minutes, Loki thought the man wasn't going to speak anymore either. Then he suddenly asked in an equally soft voice, “Is that why you did it?”

Confused Loki echoed his thoughts. “Did what?”

“Attack earth?”

Loki contemplated his answer, wanting to lie, but discovering that he felt that Clint deserved the truth. “Yes, and no,” he settled on.

Clint sighed. “Always the difficult and cryptic answers. Care to explain?”

Loki pointed to the bowl of water in the corner. They only got one per day and they had to share it. By now they had learned to be careful with it and to share - though most of the time Loki needed it more sorely. This time it was also Loki's condition; he would get some water, Clint would get his answer, which wasn't a short one.

The archer unfolded himself from his seated position to get the bowl while Loki pushed himself up into a seated position with great effort and a lot of agony. By the time he was up, he was panting heavily.

With a small nod of gratitude he took the bowl from the archer, taking a small sip and savoring the coldness and wetness soothing his throat.

“I did not want to attack Earth due to my own desires,” Loki said with a hoarse voice. “Tha- My tormentor instilled the idea in my mind through his…  _ practices _ . Manipulations of different kinds, the scepter, all making me think it was my own idea and my own volition. I never wanted to rule your planet. Yet, I wanted to rule something because…” Loki trailed and pushed the words away, not wanting to admit this truth to Barton, or to anyone for that matter.

After Loki had taken another small sip of the water he continued. “I wanted to rule something because of my own, probably selfish, reasons. Thus when the opportunity was presented, I took it, because a part of me  _ wanted _ it.”

Loki looked down at his lap where he was fidgeting with his bloodied fingers. “When I finally noticed what I was doing and why, it was too late to stop it. I was in to deep.”

“You could have stopped,” Clint said compassionate, but Loki could hear the obvious accusement.

Ruefully Loki shook his head, still looking down. “No. The scepter… Your mind was not your own, Barton. You have cursed me for that many a time. And I-” shaking his head again, Loki broke off his sentence and let out a sad, clipped laugh.

“The scepter made that they were in your mind too?”

Loki’s eyes wandered back up to meet those of the other man, making sure he held his attention and that the deeper meaning of his next words would be caught. “They did not need the scepter for that.”

Clint got the deeper meaning and his eyes widened as he looked at the God in shock. “Are they-” Clint swallowed before he whispered. “Are they still in your head?”

Loki’s tongue darted out to moisten his cracked and bloodied lips, and when he answered, it was in such a hushed tone that he might not have spoken at all. “Possibly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Manipulation, illusions, one angry and mean locked up God.  
> pairing: Bucky x Loki

“I know, because looking at you is like facing a mirror,” Bucky said.

“That is just the reflection of the glass,” Loki growled irritated and resumed his pacing in his prison. Every day the Mortal would come to visit him, and frankly, even though Loki longed for those visits, he hated them equally. He tired of the feeble attempts of the man digging into his psyche, and even though Loki had tried many a time to make it clear the man could not, he stayed persistent.

Bucky even claimed wanting to befriend him. Preposterous!

“I am a God and you are a man who still makes play that he is a human. How are we possibly anything alike?” he spat.

“Well… that,” Bucky said dryly.

Confused Loki stopped his pacing, his brows furrowing as he looked at the man on the other side of the glass. “What?”

“You’re a God who makes play that he is a human.”

A mocking laugh passed Loki’s lips. “I am stuck on a planet full of Humans, being kept on a leash by your so-called hero friends. I am even back on display in a glass cage like an animal at one of your zoos with the promise that if I behave they shall consider to let me out.” The tone of his voice shifted from disbelieving to downright angry. “Pray tell me,  _ Soldat _ , what would you do if you were back in the cage?”

Bucky was silent for a moment to think about his answer, but before he could say anything, Loki already spoke.

“Because between you and me, and I am sure you are well aware of this,  _ you _ should be in a cage as well!” Loki placed his hands on the glass and menacingly stared at the man on the other side. “Perhaps I should place you in that cage!” he growled.

With a green glimmer of magic the entire room changed and unwillingly Bucky took a step back when the magic had died out. Instead of Loki, there was a HYDRA scientist clad in a black lab coat and suddenly Bucky found himself seated in a familiar chair.

“No!” Bucky growled, wanting to deny the situation that felt all too real. The room where HYDRA had played with his mind so often was exactly as he remembered it, down to the last detail. Fear struck his heart and Bucky tried to calm his erratic breathing which matched his heartbeat.

“Soldat! Mission report,” the lab coat demanded forcefully.

“No,” Bucky breathed. “No… Loki, stop.”

Metal restrains clasped around his wrists.

“I do not know who you are talking about. That was not your mission.”

_ It isn't real. It isn't real. _ Bucky kept chanting the words over and over in his head.

Another restrain snapped shut around his torso.

“Stop… Stop! Make it stop!” Bucky gritted desperately between clenched teeth.

_ -not real. It isn’t real. _

A machine above him hummed to life.

“Loki! Stop this!” Bucky screamed, but he wasn’t heard.

_ It's just a trick, an illusion, no more. You're not there. Steve is close by, he wouldn’t let this happen. It's- _

“Wipe him!”

The order spoken in faultless Russian sent shivers down Bucky’s spine and now he truly felt terror. The machine hovering above his head was already on its descend down with the familiar hissing sounds filling the room. Without thinking Bucky trashed in his bonds, trying to break free from the metal that kept him in the chair.

_ Not real. Not real! _

Suddenly it felt as if his skull was exploding and Bucky was blinded by a white light. It took him a couple of moments to swim through the haziness, but when the world shifted into focus he found himself sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, panting heavily.

Everything had gone back to normal.

Loki was in his glass cage, his hands clasped behind his back, his shoulders squared in a regal pose. “Leave,” he commanded with such an ice cold voice that Bucky needn’t be told twice.

With a glare of anger and betrayal Bucky looked at the God. “I only wanted to be your friend.” Then he stumbled from the room.

Loki smiled satisfied. Hopefully that would keep the idiotic Human away for a while. He didn’t need the company. It was better to be alone.

It wouldn't hurt so much if he escaped and killed them all…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: heartbreak, verbal fighting.  
> pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s to the first time I’ve put a break in a drabble to skip some downtime.

“Hate… Obsession… Lust… Perhaps love… Call it what you will, you’ll never be able to forget me,” you snarled, eyes blazing with hatred.

“I do not need to forget you.”

Loki’s calm reply only aggravated you. “Good, because you won’t,” you huffed peeved, but a question still remained. With a voice smaller than you liked you asked, “Why not?”

“Because remembering you reminds me of a failure. A misstep I shall not ever make again.”

Shock washed over you and as if you were punched physically, you staggered a step back. “So all our time together means nothing to you? The good moments, the laughter, the understanding. You’re willing to poison it all to turn me into your boogie man?”

For a moment, Loki was silent, his lips a thin line and small signs that you had come to recognize as his anger. He pushed his chin in the air, looking at you over the bridge of his nose - an arrogant pose. His answer was so cold, so emotionless, it made you shiver. “Yes.”

If that was the case, you weren’t going to give him any more weapons either. You took a shuddering breath to calm your emotions, putting a mask in place just like he did. “Fine,” you said unwavering. “Suit yourself.”

***

Three days had passed.

Three days since your fight with Loki.

Three days of tangled up emotions.

Three days of isolation.

Someone knocked on your door, but you didn’t have the energy or the will to get up. You didn’t even bother to answer. Why would you?

The voice calling your name from the other side of the door flared up that tangled mess of emotions you had just buried. You nearly screamed your reply. “Go away!”

Yet, the asshole on the other side of the door didn’t listen, and instead of going away, he pushed the door open and entered your room.

Without thinking you grabbed the first thing within your reach - a lamp - and threw it at the God standing in your door opening. Sadly, it didn’t have much effect as the lamp was still wired to the wall and when it reached the end of its cord, it just fell lifeless to the floor with a crash.

With a disdainful look, Loki looked at the broken lamp lying several inches from his feet and he was just in time to dodge the next item you sent at his head.

“Fuck off!” you barked.

“Are you done throwing things?” he asked offended and mocking. “Because I am here to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” you growled as you hurled the next item - your pillow - at him which he, to your utter dismay, caught deftly.

With a casual flick of his wrist the pillow landed on your bed and Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest. His anger, offense and dismay was almost tangible as he stood there. You were walking on thin ice, another assault would lead to a more adequate measure from his side.

You didn’t care.

“Then listen,” he said,  _ no,  _ commanded!

“Talk all you want, Loki. I’m not going to listen because I’m done dancing like your puppet on strings!”

“You would not even give me the chance to explain? To hear my words?” Loki seethed. “That is just rude, even for a Human, and you are well aware of that!”

“I don’t care, Loki! You hurt me. You took my heart and stamped on it, and now I am sad and angry. Do you truly blame me for that?”

“I blame you for the fact that you are not willing to listen.”

“I am listening now!” you shouted.

“No, you are not, you are shouting!” Loki shouted back.

“And so are you! If you have something to say, now is your time. Just say it,” you demanded.

“If you would listen,” Loki hissed peeved.

“Say. It!”

Whatever it had been, your sudden anger, the demand, or a dam finally breaking, without thinking Loki blurted, “I love you!” 

Suddenly it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It was almost deafening and the adrenaline in your blood made you heart hammer in your chest.

When you looked at the God standing in front of you, you noticed a complexity of emotions rapidly following each other, his posture no longer as if he was in control, but that of a child who just got scolded.

He feared your judgement.

And rightly so…

“After what you have done and said…” You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I don’t love you. Not anymore.”


End file.
